The goal of this study is to assess the clinical, immunological, quality of life and virological impact of temporary ZDV therapy on the women who received ZDV compared to the women who received placebo on ACTG 076. This will be accomplished by the collection of maternal clinical and laboratory data over a 3-year period following delivery. Secondary objectives include evaluating quality of life indices, CD4+ lymphocyte count trends, incidence and persistence of ZDV resistance, and post-treatment viral loads among women who received ZDV versus placebo in ACTG 076.